Heartbreakers
by Malicia
Summary: -Traduction- Amour, Mariage, Divorce. Voilà comment Lily Evans et Cara Kurtis travaillent, partenaire en affaire, c'était avant que Lily rencontrent un groupe de garçons qu'elle croyait avoir abandonnée derrière elle il y a longtemps...
1. Les Enjôleuses

Et voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Moi j'avais adoré quand je l'avais lu, donc j'ai décidé de la traduire. Je remercie beaucoup **aks100 **de m'avoir laissé le droit de traduire son histoire pour la faire connaître au français.

Bonne lecture, bizou, Malicia

A/N : Bonjour, cette histoire est basée sur un film nommé Les Enjôleuses avec Jennifer Love Hewitt et Sigourney Weaver. Ce ne sera pas exactement la même chose, j'ai modifié quelques endroits de l'histoire pour que ça aille avec le contexte d'Harry Potter, mais j'espère que vous aimerez cela.

Chapitre 1 : Les Enjôleuses

Lily Evans vérifia ses cheveux dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient bouclés et tombaient sur ses épaules et son beau visage parfaitement féminin était agrémenté par de beaux yeux verts émeraudes. Elle sourit à elle-même et elle emmena quelques morceaux de papiers vers elle. Elle entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux roux avec un de ses doigts minces et bagués et commença à barré des choses sur la feuille et à en réécrire d'autre. Elle était une femme brillante et elle avait le look et le corps d'une déesse, en fait c'est ce que la plupart des hommes qu'elle avait rencontré lui disaient, alors pourquoi travaillait-elle comme secrétaire pour un propriétaire de magasin de 'sleazebag' (N/T : je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est) ? Et bien, il possédait toute une fortune, c'est vrai, il ne possédait pas autant que Lily, mais il en possédait beaucoup. Elle attendait qu'il revienne pour vérifier certaines choses après sa nuit de noce avec une femme nommée Charlotte Parmontier, aussi connu sous le nom de Cara Kurtis pour Lily. Lily vérifia de nouveau l'horloge.

« Cinq, quatre, trois, deux... » Murmura-t-elle. La porte s'ouvrit et son patron entra en courant. Il arrangeait sa robe qui était par-dessus sa robe. Il avait des cheveux châtains et il était plutôt mignon. Lily ne voyait vraiment pas ce que sa femme pouvait lui trouver, il avait même une bedaine qui venait sûrement du fait qu'il prenait trop de fire whiskeys.

« Alors, rien de nouveau ? » Demanda-t-il à Lily. Lily mit son crayon entre ses lèvres un moment.

« Non, mais j'ai besoin que vous me signez quelques papiers, c'est pour que votre épouse garde l'appartement que vous lui avez donné. Vous savez, l'appartement de luxe au bout de Krushen Close. » Dit Lily.

« Ok, c'est bien. » Il sourit. « Apportez-les dans mon bureau. » Lily sourit et commença à prendre quelques feuilles sur son bureau. Le regard de son patron s'attarda un moment sur elle et descendit ensuite sur ce qu'elle portait, elle avait opté pour des vêtements moldus, un chandail décolleté qui laissait voir beaucoup de sa poitrine et un jeans ajusté. Il regarda rapidement autre part.

« Tu es marié. » Se murmura-t-il à lui-même, « Tu ne trouves plus Sam attirante. » Lily cacha un sourire narquois derrière ses papiers. Samantha Goodall était le nom qu'elle utilisait pour travailler ici. Elle monta un peu son chandail, elle n'aimait pas vraiment porter des vêtements aussi révélateur, mais pour le moment elle devait le faire. Elle se leva et suivit son patron dans son bureau.

« Comment était votre nuit de noce ? » Demanda Lily en fermant la porte.

« Oh, ma femme s'est endormi avant que j'ai même eu le temps de la déshabiller. » Lui dit-il.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Lily. Elle posa les feuilles sur son bureau et fit le tour du bureau pour venir jusqu'au côtés de son patron, en prenant bien soin qu'il puisse bien voir quelques-uns une de ses avantages. « Bien, vous devez signer ici et ici. » Dit-elle en pointant quelques espaces blancs.

« O-ok » Dit son patron en essayant de ne pas regarder Lily. Il les signa rapidement, « Rien d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il. Lily se tourna et le regarda dans les yeux, il l'a regarda avec le désir qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de tant d'autres hommes.

« Non, c'est parfait. » Dit Lily. Elle se leva tranquillement et alla de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle se pencha légèrement pour ramasser les papiers, son patron la regarda avec tellement d'envie, Lily savait que ça s'en venait et se prépara. Elle allait se tourner pour partir, mais son patron lui bloqua le chemin. « Mr Hamon ? » Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lily échappa les feuilles et mit ses bras autour de son cou, en l'embrassant passionnément en retour. Son patron la poussa légèrement et débarrassa son bureau de tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, puis Lily s'y assit alors que les mains de son patron commencèrent à explorer son corps. Lily le poussa.

« Mr Hamon, vous êtes marié ! » Dit-elle en feignant être choqué.

« Oh, désolé. » Dit-il, il regarda ailleurs et joua avec l'anneau qui était à son doigt. « C'est seulement ça... » Il se tourna vers Lily, elle était absolument irrésistible. Il s'approcha de Lily et cette fois-ci elle ne l'arrêta pas. 'Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, une...' pensa Lily, la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée et ils entendirent un cri. Le patron de Lily se leva de sur Lily un moment et les deux regardèrent vers la porte. Une femme avec des cheveux brun de longueur moyenne était debout dans le cadre de porte, avec un air outragé sur le visage.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » Cria-t-elle.

« Charlotte » Dit-il en se levant.

« OW ! » Cria Lily puisque ces cheveux étaient prit dans les boutons de la chemise de son patron.

« Va-t-en Sam. » Dit-il d'un ton sec.

« Mes cheveux sont prit. » Dit Lily. Cara regarda Lily, puis vers le patron de Lily et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

« Salaud ! » Cria-t-elle en lui lançant son anneau. Elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

« Elle ne semblait pas si joyeuse. » Dit Lily.

« Samantha, tu es virée ! »

Lily envoya ses cheveux vers l'arrière en sirotant son milk-shake. Elle regarda à travers ses lunettes de soleil vers la plage où des centaines de familles riaient et jouaient. Elle regarda sa montre et leva son regard de nouveau.

« Cinq, quatre, trois, deux... » Murmura-t-elle. Quelqu'un tapota son épaule. Lily se tourna pour voir Cara Kurtis, ses cheveux étaient plus long que la semaine précédente, lorsqu'elle avait prit Lily et son mari ensemble. Cara devait environ avoir dix ans de plus que Lily. Elles s'étaient rencontrés quand Lily avait terminé l'école et qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour une firme de droit de divorce dans le monde moldus, avec tout espoir de ne jamais revoir son ex-copain-sorcier. Cara était enté et avait reconnu Lily, elle avait été à l'ancienne école de Lily et depuis, elle était inséparable.

« Je t'avais dit de porter la robe. » Dit Cara. Lily leva les yeux au ciel en donnant à Cara le milk-shake qu'elle avait commandé pour elle.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu n'es même pas de ma famille. » Dit Lily, « Au fait, combien avons-nous fait ? »

« J'ai eu l'appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, on va devoir changer le nom du propriétaire, mais c'est plutôt facile. » Dit Cara. Lily entendit, mais elle ne quitta pas l'entrée pour voir qui entrait. Ils étaient tous moldus et Lily était désolée pour eux qu'ils n'aillent pas découvert la magie, comme elle.

« Alors, c'est quoi qu'on fait ensuite ? » Demanda Lily en buvant une gorgée de son milk-shake. Un groupe de surfers passa et Lily leur envoya un sourire. Cara leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Et bien, je pensais à quelqu'un de mieux. » Dit Cara, « C'est quoi le nom de l'homme qui possède le magasin de blague ? »

« Zonkos ? » Demanda Lily. Elle y avait été des millions de fois quand elle était à l'école.

« Ouais, lui, il est quand même bien et j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait toute une affaire. »

« Mais ça c'est à Pré-aux-Lards. » Dit Lily en faisant la moue. Elle détacha ses yeux d'un homme qui la regarda avec un regard plein de suggestion. Elle se tourna vers Cara, qui mélangeait son milk-shake avec sa paille « Pourquoi n'essayons-nous pas quelqu'un qui a une grosse fortune. Krushen Close. » Dit Lily, « Tout le monde qui a un magasin là est riche. »

« Ils sont trop riches, ils sont assez avertis, ça vient avec. » Dit Cara. « Peut-être le chemin de Traverse, mais pas Krushen Close. »

« Allons-y pour celui-là alors » Dit Lily.

« Ont va aller au chemin de Traverse et vérifier notre nouvel appartement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ont changent le nom de propriétaire, ont restera au Chaudron Baveur. » Dit Cara.

« Ok. » Dit Lily, « est-ce que je peux être la principale... »

« Non, tu es encore trop jeune » Dit Cara avec protection.

« J'ai 22 ans. » Dit Lily.

« Le mariage c'est un métier difficile. » Cara but le reste de son milk-shake, « Allez, allons au Chaudron Baveur. »

« Les gens sont bien trop commun ici. » Dit Cara en marchant sur le chemin de Traverse.

« Tu l'as choisi. » Dit Lily innocemment. « Il y a toujours... »

« Ça sera correct. » Dit Cara, « Allez, allons par-là, les riches vont normalement boire ici. » Dit Cara en poussant Lily dans un chic café. Il y avait des tables et des chaises placées comme s'il était dans un bar du sud de la France et il y avait du jazz comme musique de fond. Ça rappelait à Lily l'époque où elle allait en vacance avec ses parents il y a quelques années, quand elle avait 15 ans. Elles s'assirent sur le côté et regardèrent au alentour. Lily vit beaucoup de personne leur envoyant des regards intéressé, mais ces personnes étaient les employés ou ceux qui entraient et sortaient. Elles étaient seulement intéressées à ceux qui avaient les vêtements les plus chers et ceux qui parlaient business.

« Oh regarde, n'est-ce pas ce joueur de Quidditch Sirius Black ? » Demanda Cara en regardant vers la porte. Lily se tourna et vit un bel homme, bien bâti entré avec un homme au cheveux châtains. Lily grogna et se retourna, elle les connaissait et même si leur chef n'était pas avec eux, elle ne voulait pas attirer leur attention.

« Tu les connais ? » Demanda Cara.

« C'est Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. » Dit Lily. « N'attire pas leur attention. »

« Oh, pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Cara.

« Parce que je les haïssais quand j'étais à l'école, et je suis sortie avec Remus. » Dit Lily. Cara acquiesça tranquillement et continua à regarder autour.

« Bien, regarde qui on a l'a. C'est Evans. » Dit Sirius Black en passant à leur côtés. Il avait manifestement reconnu Lily.

« Salut Black. » Dit Lily d'entre les dents.

« Tu brises encore le cœur des gens ? » Demanda Remus Lupin.

« Non, c'était juste toi. Et si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui ma laisser tomber. » Dit Lily comme si c'était un fait.

« Elle n'a pas changé. » Dit Sirius. « Bien, j'espère qu'ont ne se reverra plus. » Dit-il.

« C'est sûre. » Dit Lily. Sirius et Remus marchèrent jusqu'à une table dans le fond du café. Lily laissa aller un gémissement d'énervement.

« Oh, Horace Beddly » Dit Cara, « C'est celui qui possède le magasin de Quidditch. Ça fait beaucoup d'argent tu sais. » Lily regarda à l'homme que Cara venait de pointer.

« Tu vas aller après lui ? » Demanda Lily.

« Peut-être bien » Dit Cara. « Je vais te laisser faire un peu de recherche pour un autre homme si ça ne marche pas. » Lily acquiesça. Elle était habituée à cela et commença à regarder au alentour de la pièce alors que Cara se levait et se dirigeait vers un groupe d'homme qui s'en allait. Après quelques instants, Lily s'en alla, non sans entrevoir que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin la regardait en parlant manifestement que quelque chose.

À suivre...

J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Et bien si vous aimez, j'aime toujours ça avoir vos commentaires !

Dans le prochain chapitre, Lily rencontre un vieil ami et le coup commence entre Cara et le gérant du magasin de Quidditch...


	2. Le Bar des 7 Baguettes

Chapitre 2 : Le bar des 7 baguettes

« Oh mon dieu, cet appartement est merveilleux. » Dit Lily en entrant dans l'appartement de luxe sur Krushen Close. Cette place était immense pour un appartement. C'était décoré avec des couleurs vives et c'était plutôt moderne.

« Je dois dire qu'Hamon a bien fait ça. » Dit Cara joyeusement. Elle enleva son chapeau et le plaça sur le support à chapeaux. L'appartement était rempli de meubles et alors que Lily s'assoyait sur un des sofas, elle pouvait dire que c'était de la bonne qualité. Cara alla à la fenêtre, la vue était magnifique, elle pouvait voir tout le monde qui marchait dans les environs et elle pouvait voir Gringotts.

« Je choisis cette chambre. » Dit Lily en sortant d'une des chambres.

« Je choisis d'abord, je suis celle qui possède cet appartement. » Dit Cara.

« S'il te plaît,» Dit Lily, « Tu choisis tous les hommes. » Cara sourit.

« D'accord. Tu peux choisir la chambre. » Dit Cara. Elle bougea un peu sa baguette et était soudainement prête pour sortir. Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as déjà un rendez-vous ? » Demanda Lily.

« Non, je dois juste aller rencontrer quelques personnes, faire la connexion et voilà. » Dit Cara. Lily eut un sourire narquois.

« Bien, il y a ce médicomage, je l'ai vu hier soir, il est vraiment bien foutu... »

« Lily, ne va pas pour ça, BIEN FOUTU ça amène à baiser, donc à se faire baiser. » Dit Cara.

« Mais je suis sûre que je peux l'avoir, est-ce que je peux essayer ? » Demanda Lily.

« Non, deux attrapes en même temps ça ne marche jamais. » Dit Cara. Lily leva les yeux ciel et alla dans sa chambre. Elle avait finalement un endroit, une maison où elle pouvait vire. « Maintenant, j'y vais, n'oublie pas de me rencontrer à Gringotts à 7h. » Dit Cara.

« Oui maman. » Dit Lily avec sarcasme. Elle put entendre Cara rire en sortant. Lily sortit sa baguette. Elle se foutait bien que ce que Cara disait, elle allait faire le médecin de Ste-Mangouste. Il était très riche et Lily savait qu'il allait être au bar des 7 baguettes juste en bas d'en environ une heure.

Lily s'assit à une table éloignée du bar. C'était un joli bar et c'était manifestement l'endroit au tout les gens aisés venaient boire un verre. Lily enroula une de ses mèches autour d'un de ses doigts et feuilleta le magazine Sorcière-Hebdo. La porte s'ouvrit et Lily vu un homme entrer. Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds coiffés sur le côté. Sur sa robe, il y avait un insigne avec une baguette et un os entrecroisés. Il s'assit près du bar et mit sa robe sur la chaise à ces côtés. Lily sourit et finit le boire son verre. Elle remit son magazine dans son sac et se leva pour se diriger vers le bar.

« Fire Whiskey » Dit-il à quelqu'un derrière le bar. L'homme derrière le bar regarda Lily et acquiesça.

« Salut. » Dit Lily doucement. Le médicomage regarda Lily et sourit.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il en tournant toute son attention sur Lily. « Je m'appelle Augustus Loshley. » Dit-il.

« Je suis Lily. » Dit Lily, « Lily Evans. »

« Que faites-vous dans un bar comme celui-ci ? » Demanda Augustus.

« Je ne faisais que regarder, je viens juste de déménager dans un appartement en face et je regardais les alentour. »

« Vous ne pouviez choisir un endroit de mieux pour vivre. La place est superbe et les gens ici sont très gentils... »

« Votre verre monsieur. » Dit le barman.

« Merci, pourriez-vous emmener un verre à cette mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez ? »

« Avez-vous des boissons moldus ? » Demanda Lily. Le barman acquiesça.

« Nous en avons. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir du Bailey's s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda gentiment, elle battit doucement des cils et le barman se dépêcha à y aller.

« Boissons moldus ? » Demanda Augustus.

« Mes parents étaient moldus, donc j'ai grandi en aimant la boisson moldus. » Dit Lily.

« Je dois dire que certaines boissons sont bonnes, mais les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi les moldus aiment cela. Par exemple la bière. »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé cela, merci. » Dit Lily en prenant son verre avec un liquide brun crémeux à l'intérieur. Elle prit une gorgée et sourit à Augustus. « Alors, vous êtes médecin ? »

« Oui, je le suis. » Dit Augustus en bombant le torse, « Je viens de sortir du travail. » Lily était assise et écoutait depuis un moment alors qu'Augustus lui expliquait ce qu'il avait fait en tant que médecin et les endroits qu'il avait visité. Il semblait très ennuyeux comme personne, mais Lily flirtait avec lui quand même.

« Hey, Gus ! » Entendirent-ils de l'autre côté du bar. Augustus regarda par-là et sourit.

« Pouvez-vous m'excuser un instant. » Dit-il. Lily acquiesça et Augustus se leva et alla rejoindre un homme de l'autre côté du bar avec des cheveux noirs totalement fous et avec des lunettes à montures de fer. Lily pensait qu'il lui était familier, mais elle ignora le sentiment persistant dans le derrière de son esprit.

« Alors, vous êtes jeune ? » Demanda le barman.

« 22 ans. » Dit Lily. Le barman acquiesça, assez impressionné.

« Comme le proprio du bar. C'est la personne à qui Gus est en train de parler. » Dit le barman. Lily regarda de nouveau et vit que Augustus et l'homme marchaient vers elle.

« Lily, j'aimerais vous présenter un de mes bons amis. » Dit Augustus. Lily prit une gorgée de sa boisson et se tourna, « Il s'appelle James Potter. » Lily s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de Bailey's quand elle entendit le nom. Augustus prit sa baguette et lança un sort. Le liquide qui était dans la gorge de Lily disparut, et elle n'étouffait plus.

« Excusez-moi ? » Demanda Lily d'une voix enrouée.

« James Potter. » Dit Augustus un peu inquiet. Lily regarda dans les yeux bruns de James Potter. Oh, comme elle détestait James Potter, il l'a suivait tout le temps quand ils étaient à l'école et elle espérait désespérément ne jamais le revoir. Il semblait aussi ravie qu'elle de la revoir.

« Je dois y aller. » Dit Lily en se levant et en quittant le bar. « Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. » Lily sortit rapidement du bar et alla dans la rue. « Oh mon dieu ! » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Gringotts. Lily se planta dans un coin et vit Cara marcher vers la banque avec un homme lui parlant et en la serrant dans ces bras.

« Ça doit sûrement être difficile de diriger une industrie de Quiddtich. » Dit Cara.

« Comme je le disais tantôt, tout dépend de qui vous connaissez et... » La personne qui lui parlait, n'arrêtait pas de parler alors que Cara vérifiait le devant de la banque pour Lily. Elles émirent le contact visuel et Cara lui fit un signe de la tête, Lily savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle chercha pour son sac qui serait supposé être sur son bras. Elle avait besoin de sa baguette. Où était son sac. Lily vérifia autour d'elle et sur elle, mais son sac n'était pas là.

« Oh... » Dit Lily avec rage.

« Je crois que ça t'appartient. » Entendit-elle d'une voix familière. Lily leva les yeux et vit les yeux noisette de James Potter. Il tenait son sac avec un doigt.

« Bien joué Potter. Maintenant peux-tu partir. » Dit Lily en ouvrant son sac et en en sortant sa baguette. Elle l'a pointa vers Cara et l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda James.

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. » Dit Lily. Elle se tourna. « Peux-tu partir ? »

« Bien. » Dit James en se tournant. Lily regarda Cara de nouveau qui regardait pour elle. Lily pointa sa baguette et murmura un sort. Cara s'enfargea et tomba dans les bras de l'homme qui l'a tenait. Elle laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise et de souffrance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda James, en se retournant.

« Rien. » Dit Lily en rangeant sa baguette.

« Je ne pense pas vraiment Evans. Qu'est-ce que je ... » James essaya d'aller voir ce qui se passait, mais Lily l'arrêta en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. James arrêta de lutter pour passer et entra lentement dans le baiser.

« Oh, ma cheville, je crois que je me l'a suis foulé. » Dit Cara à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Oh, ma maison n'est pas loin. Je vais vous y emmener pour vous arranger cela. » Dit l'homme avec un sourire.

« Ça serait trop de trouble. » Dit Cara en agrippant sa cheville.

« Non, j'insiste. » Dit l'homme en la soulevant de terre et elle lui sourit avec charme. Elle regarda vers Lily et vit qu'elle embrassait un homme avec des cheveux noirs en bataille. Cara fut ravie de voir que les yeux de Lily étaient grand ouverts. Lily lui fit signe d'y aller derrière le dos du jeune homme, alors que l'homme emmenait Cara dans sa maison.

« Matthew, est-ce loin votre maison ? » Demanda Cara.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais! » Dit Lily en frappant son torse. James cligna des yeux un moment.

« Huh ? »

« Tu es aussi pire que quand ont étaient à l'école, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot non ? » Demanda Lily.

« Huh ? » Lily se tourna et s'en alla, laissant derrière elle un James déconcerté. « Elle vient de m'embrasser. » Se dit James. Lily Evans, la fille pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux il y a 10 ans venait de l'embrasser. Il avait essayé de l'effacer de son esprit, chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Remus, il avait essayé de l'oublier, mais ça n'avait pas marché, son visage hantait tous ses moments où il était éveillé et toutes les heures qu'il dormait. Il commençait à passer à d'autre chose quand elle était entrée dans son bar, de tous les bars du monde, ça devait être le sien. James regarda à ces pieds où le sac à main de Lily reposait, avec son contenu jonchant le sol, incluant sa baguette. James se mit à genoux et mit tout dans le sac et se dirigea tranquillement vers son bar.

À suivre...

Et bien désolé d'avoir prise du temps, mais je n'étais pas très souvent chez moi...j'espère que vous allez aimer et me donnez vos commentaires...

Et je le répète, cette histoire appartient à **Aks100** une bonne amie à moi.

Merci à mes reviewers, je suis bien contente que vous m'encouragiez...

**Marie-lune** : et bien merci et l'histoire est bien bonne oui, j'aime bien la traduire

**Raphou** : Et bien voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer

**Lady Lyanna** : merci beaucoup, tu m'as fait rougir lol je suis bien contente que ça te

plaise autant...voici la suite et j'espère ne pas te décevoir

**Titou Moony:-p** : merci, mais désolé de te décevoir, mais on ne verra pas vraiment

Remus, il fera partie seulement du décor...mais l'histoire est plutôt

bonne

**_Dans le prochain chapitre..._**Lily commence son coup contre notre James nationnal, l'action commence...

Bizou, Malicia


	3. Potter

Écrit par ask100 et inspiré de Heartbreakers (Les Enjôleuses) avec Jennifer Love Hewitt et Sigourney Weaver.

Chapitre 3 : Potter

Lily était assise et lisait la Gazette du Sorcier qui flottait dans les air juste devant elle. Elle avait les main à plat sur la table et une bouteille de vernis à ongles applicable magiquement flottait d'ongle en ongle en lui appliquant du vernis. La porte s'ouvrit et Cara entra.

« Alors, ce rendez-vous ? » Demanda Lily en ne quittant pas le journal des yeux.

« Ça s'est très bien passer, nous sortons de nouveau dans une heure. Qui était cet homme que tu embrassais ? » Demanda Cara.

« James Potter, il allait se mettre en travers de ton chemin, alors j'ai fait la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. » Dit Lily.

« Oh, bravo. » Dit Cara en applaudissant doucement. « Bon alors, je pensais porter ma robe rose avec des chaussures rouges. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'ai un rouge à lèvres parfait pour aller avec cette robe. » Dit Lily en se levant. « Laisse-moi juste le… » Lily regarda autour d'elle. « Oh MERDE ! »

&&&&&&&&&&

Lily poussa la porte du bar qui était vide. C'était fermé, mais il y avait toujours quelques personnes et la porte était débarrée. James était debout au bar, parlant avec Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

« Donnes-moi mon sac et ma baguette, trou du cul. » Dit Lily en marchant vers James.

« Attends, retourne dehors et lorsque tu franchiras cette porte, dis s'il te plaît cette fois-ci. » Dit James. Lily le regarda.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu pense de va te faire foutre ? Je sais que tu me la voler pour que j'ai à revoir ta face de cul. » Dit Lily. James mit sa main sous le bar et en sortit son sac qu'il lui jeta à la figure.

« Tiens, et pour ton information, tu l'a oublié hier étant trop occupé à m'embrasser. » Dit James d'un ton sec. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers le bar pour parler avec le barman.

« Oh, j'arrive pas à le croire. » Murmura Lily en ouvrant son sac pour être sur que tout y était. Elle prit sa baguette et la mit sur le dessus de la table. « C'est tout à fait lui. »

« Tu sais, tu pourrais le laisser un peu tranquille. » Dit Sirius. Lily se tourna pour le regarder.

« Black, j'aurais cru que tu savais que personne ne suit tes conseils, alors laisse-moi tranquille. » Dit Lily.

« On a tous changer, Lily. Surtout James. Il vit une belle vie depuis qu'il a partit ce bar. Son père lui a laissé de l'argent et maintenant il possède beaucoup. » Dit Remus. « Je sais que tu n'aimes sûrement aucun de nous, mais laisse-le un peu tranquille. »

« Tu l'as assez effrayé à l'école. » Dit Sirius en calant son verre, « En fait, non, fait juste partir et ne plus jamais nous adressez la parole. Allez Moony, il faut aller te faire ta potion. » Sirius et Remus sortirent bar, laissant Lily seule.

« Il a des millions. » Se murmura Lily, « Il est plein au as, chapeau Lily. » Elle prit sa baguette et transplana à son appartement.

&&&&&&&&&&

« Allez Potter, le bar est fermé ce soir, tu dois sûrement sortir. » Murmura Lily en regardant la maison de James avec des jumelles. Elle savait que James ne pouvait pas transplaner, parce que toute la région avait un sortilège l'entourant pour empêcher les gens de le faire. Parce que quand les personnes transplanaient, ils avaient tendance à faire beaucoup de bruit. Après quelques minutes, James sortit de son bar un balai à la main.

« Quidditch, j'aurais du m'en douter. » Se dit Lily. James barra la porte du bar avec sa baguette et commença à marcher sur le trottoir. Lily mit ses jumelles sur le banc et pointa sa baguette sur James. Elle murmura quelques mots et un jet de lumière flotta silencieusement dans les airs. Quand il toucha James, il disparut en brume. C'était un sortilège qui lui permettait de le suivre, qu'importe où il était. Lily alla à un endroit qui lui permettait de transplaner et sortit une carte. Il y avait un point rouge qui flottait à travers la carte, de Londres jusqu'à quelque part dans le Devon (NA : une région de Londres j'imagine). Lily lut le nom de la ville et plia la carte. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les ouvrit, elle se trouvait dans un village sombre et silencieux. Elle marcha un peu, mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait pas mise les bonnes chaussures. Elle marchait sur une route de terre battue et elle eu un mouvement de recul : la place était remplie de bouse de vaches. Lily vit les vaches couchées un peu plus loin.

« Allez Prongs. » C'était la voix de Sirius. « On va juste s'entraîner un peu, vous allez être les cibles. »

« Quoi ? » C'était la voix de James. « Je ne vais pas être ta cible. »

« Ben, Remus a dit qu'il serait le gardien et tu es le seul poursuiveur, alors tu es le seul que je vais bien pouvoir essayer de frapper, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Sirius. Lily regarda au delà d'un buisson et vit Sirius et James debout sur le terrain vague. Remus était dans les air, volant un peu autour de cet endroit et sortit sa baguette. Il dessina trois grands cercles dans l'air et acquiesça, content de son travail, avant de redescendre sur la terre ferme.

« Ok, d'accord, mais si je me fais trop mal, je risque de me m'être un peu en colère. »

« Un peu ? » Demanda Sirius. « Je crois que tu serais très en colère ! » Dit Sirius en souriant. James leva les yeux au ciel et enfourcha son balai. « Super. » Sirius fit apparaître une petite boite et en sortit un souafle.

&&&&&&&&&&

Pendant tout le temps que James jouait au Quidditch avec Sirius et Remus, il avait le sentiment d'être observer, mais il ne pouvait pas voir quelqu'un d'autre que ces amis sur le terrain. C'était plutôt amusant de se faire bombarder de cognard par Sirius. Il y avait bien une raison pourquoi James était le meilleur poursuiveur à Poudlard et il était content d'être toujours aussi bon.

« Padfoot, je suis crevé, allons-y. » Dit Remus. « Nikki doit sûrement m'attendre à la maison, je lui ai dit que je serais de retour avant minuit. »

« Moony est en aaaamooouuur » Dit Sirius. Remus lui lança le souafle, le faisant tomber au sol en roulant. « Hey ! » Remus envoya un sourire narquois à Sirius.

« À plus tard. » Dit James en redescendant au sol. Remus lui donna une étreinte amicale et transplana.

« Ok, le premier qui attrape le cognard gagne. » Dit Sirius en se préparant pour le cognard imminent.

« Peut importe. » Dit James alors que Sirius tombait par terre sous le poids du cognard. James aida Sirius à lutter pour mettre le cognard en boite et ferma le couvercle brusquement. La boite disparut aussitôt.

« Et bien, » dit Sirius, qui était couvert de saleté et ses cheveux toujours parfait était désordonnés « J'ai un match demain, tu viens ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Non, je dois ranger le bar. » Dit James.

« D'accord, bon alors, écoute pour avoir de mes nouvelles à la radio. » Dit Sirius en transplanant aussi. James était debout, seul au milieu de se terrain, mais il adorait être dans cette partie du pays : c'était sauvage, dangereux et personne ne venait jamais ici. Il y avait une rumeur d'une bête de Bodmin Moor (N/T : sûrement une autre région), qui était en faite Padfoot, aussi d'un 'chat' sauvage qui errait dans Dartmoor (N/T : encore !) …aussi Padfoot. James fit apparaître une couverture et l'étala sur le gazon. Il s'y allongea et observa simplement les étoiles. Le ciel était complètement découvert de nuages et il pouvait voir les étoiles si clairement, il n'y avait pas non plus de pollution à cause des moldus ici. James ferma ses yeux pour quelques instants, quand il y eut un cri. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une jeune femme rousse sortir d'un buisson en se frottant la jambe.

« Stupide hérisson ! » Dit-elle en sautant sur un seul pied. Elle s'assit et regarda sa jambe. James se leva et jogga jusqu'à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda James. Lily regarda vers lui.

« Je viens de me faire mal, est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? » Demanda-t-elle. James leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit aux côtés de Lily et prit son pied dans ses mains.

« N'est-ce pas avec ce pied-là que tu as essayé de me frapper en sixième année ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai oublié tout ce qui était en lien avec toi. » Dit Lily. James ne su pas pourquoi, mais cette remarque le blessa énormément. Il y avait quelques marques sur le pied de Lily, où les aiguilles avaient pénétrées, mais ça ne saignait pas.

« Tu vas survivre. » Dit James. « Il y a quelques piqûres, mais elles devraient être disparut d'ici demain. » James se remit sur ses pieds. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je ne faisais que…marcher. » Dit Lily.

« Tu as toujours été une mauvaise menteuse, Evans. » Dit James. « Alors, as-tu fini de me suivre ? » Lily le regarda comme si elle avait été offensée par la remarque.

« Non, je voulais juste venir m'excuser à propos de comment j'ai agit l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas être aussi fâchée, j'ai vécu des choses plutôt difficiles ces derniers temps. » Dit-elle.

« On aurait dit le contraire. » Dit James en regardant le visage de Lily. Tout à son sujet l'avait ensorcelé à Poudlard, alors pourquoi devait-elle revenir dans sa vie et le refaire tomber en amour avec elle encore une fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au fait ? » Demanda Lily, soupçonneuse. « Tu ne viens pas enterrer des carcasses d'animaux comme tu le faisais à l'école, n'est-ce pas ? » James sourit.

« Je croyais que tu avais tout oublié à mon sujet. »

« Pas tout, j'ai menti. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? » Redemanda-t-elle.

« Au début, j'étais venu jouer au Quidditch avec Sirius et Remus, mais après je ne faisais que regarder le ciel. » Dit James. Lily le regarda.

« Pourquoi, tu n'as jamais vraiment été intéressé par ce genre de choses? » Dit Lily. James sourit et aida Lily à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Tu voudrais te joindre à moi ? » Demanda James. « Aujourd'hui il est supposé y avoir des étoiles filantes. Je pensais justement à aller là-haut avec mon balai et les regarder de plus près. »

« D'accord, j'imagine. » Dit Lily. James mit un bras autour de sa taille et Lily sauta vers la couverture. James l'aida à monter sur le balai et se mit derrière elle. Il mit une main autour de sa taille et tint le balai de l'autre. Il frappa le sol d'un coup de pied et ils s'élevèrent vers le ciel.

« Alors, que regardons-nous ? » Demanda Lily.

« Simplement pour des marques dans le ciel. » Dit James. Il regarda le ciel et peut-être dix minutes plus tard, il y vit une traînée blanche. « Là ! » Dit-il en pointant.

« Oh oui. » Dit Lily. « Oh, il y en a une autre là ! » Dit-elle en pointant vers le ciel.

« Là. » Dit James. Il rit doucement.

« Oh, il y en a deux de ce côté. » Dit Lily. Elle riait et semblait passer du bon temps. James la regarda après peut-être une demi-heure.

« Tu t'amuses ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda et sourit.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on pouvait avoir autant de plaisir gratuitement. » Dit-elle. James sourit.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait gratuit. » Dit James en approchant son visage plus près du sien.

« Vraiment ? Et que serait le prix, Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant sa tête légèrement vers lui, son visage était tellement près du sien et tout ce à quoi James pensait était de l'embrasser.

« Je crois que tu connais le prix. » Dit-il. Lily fit semblant d'essayer de se le remémorer.

« Rappelle-le moi. » Dit-elle en souriant légèrement. James manqua tout à coup de souffle et ne put croire la chance qu'il avait. Il s'approcha encore plus, mais soudainement une sonnerie aiguë retentit.

« Merde ! » Dit Lily en se retournant, pour sortir un petit objet de plastique qui sonnait très fort de ses poches.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un cellulaire. » Dit Lily en l'ouvrant. « Allô ? » James se recula un peu en soupirant et commença à diriger le balai vers le sol. « Non, oui. Quoi ? Non je…d'accord. » Dit Lily. « J'arrive dans quelques minutes. » James fit atterrir le balai et Lily fit un petit saut pour en descendre.

« Ce n'est pas un truc moldus, ça ? » Demanda James.

« Oui, mais c'est plus facile de rester en contact avec mes amis avec ça. Un peu plus rapide que les hiboux et je peux l'utiliser n'importe où, sauf à Poudlard bien sûr. » Dit Lily.

« Alors tu dois aller rejoindre quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ma cousine, elle a des problèmes. » Dit Lily, tenant toujours le téléphone dans sa main.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ? » Demanda James. Il était de nouveau ensorcelé par cette renarde (N/T : ouais ça je dois dire que c'est bizarre) aux cheveux roux qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

« On verra Potter. » Dit-elle en disparaissant en un craquement. James resta planté là un instant avant de laisser plusieurs mauvais mots sortir de sa bouche. Il s'était promit de ne plus jamais penser à Lily, qu'il n'essayerait même plus de la revoir, mais…

« FUCK ! » (N/T : je ne crois pas que je suis obligée de traduire ça lol) Cria-t-il dans la noirceur infinie.

À suivre…

Yé ! j'ai fini, bon je sais que ça faisait très longtemps, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Bizou, Malicia


End file.
